crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-21
This is what happened on Thursday, December 21, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy In the morning, Chaka vs Mace in a supervised (by Sensei Ito ) trial, best two out of three. Chaka figures out how to get past Mace's Paragon talent. Someone's been leaving little "presents" on her bed - this time it's chocolate mice. (Note - there are a number of continuity problems between this and Christmas Elves; I'm leaving it here because it doesn't fit any better anywhere else - X) It's All In The Timing! Hekate makes a deal with Tansy for all the info she's got on Fey; Tansy gets to be number 2 in the Alphas. Fey decides to go with Finklestein , and tells Solicitor. Solicitor gets really unpleasant.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Sam and Curly watch Gadget vs Megadeath.Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!) - Part 1 Bogus , pretending to be Miss Grimes , meets Chaka and Nikki after their Intro to Mystic Concepts final, and sends them off to investigate a cave. It's a trap that Hekate set involving a probability loop with their future selves, and they finally manage to work their way through it in time to catch Don Sebastiano coming to "rescue" them. Something wicked manages to take the opportunity to come through. (Note - this is the cave just beyond the altar that the Three Little Witches got tangled up with earlier) Jenny's parents come in from France to pick her up for Christmas Vacation. Mrs. Carson tells the Spy Kids, Reach and Jenny what happened to Romy: she's now at ARC as incurably insane.The Big Idea In New York Worm , from the Dragonslayers calls, telling Jadis about the plan to rob the Whittier Museum. Since the police put them on Crank Hold, she decides to go tell the Whittier about the plot in person. While they're discussing the matter with the Whittier's security chief, Sneaky Pete cuts the power. Then the Cadet Crusaders enter the building, and the Whittier's security chief asks the Bad Seeds to keep the Kiddie Kops from destroying the place. A huge fight ensues, with lots of comic relief.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 2 The DeVille Academy brats decide to try for the big score and get everyone involved with the Cellini Venus, which is what they'd come to steal. We have another cluster-fxxx at the Griffith. Eventually, Rosethorn recognizes "Clarisse", and spreads the warning telepathically. She-Beast manages to get Splendor on the ropes, and recognizes her as one of her old school enemies. Geneva "Splendor" Tipton had bought herself some power gems, and her daddy didn't know what daughter was doing. Jadis takes ruthless advantage of the situation, and lays in some contingencies.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 3 The DeVille Academy brats play their last contingency and stage an invasion of Dr. Diabolik's home. Jobe, who's stayed home geeking out, isn't taken in, and manages to use them for one of his biological experiments. Special Agent Burke crashes in and gets garotted by one of the brats. Then the actual FBI force that's been watching the Diabolik's residence for years comes in, and eventually everything is sorted out. The Bad Seeds leave for Karedonia, and the DeVille Academy brats leave for jail. At the same time as the home invasion, The Grand Hall’s third (and final) attempt fails in a spectacular fashion. Percy (the Concierge of the Grand Hall) manages to regain control.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 Amber Ponikowski discovers that Brian "Mr. Cool" Chupp is a super-villain. She thinks it's so HOT! In Australia The Carlyle family and the Turner family attend the Rager’s Night memorial in Darwin. Catilin places a rose on the plack representing Connor Edwards, who she had killed eight years before as one of the Dragonslayers who was stopping a rager episode.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 1 (Recovery and Redemption) In California That afternoon, the California Crusaders are the central attraction in the municipal Christmas Tree decorating ceremony. They want to put Kate on the sidelines, so she heads back to the car, only to find someone planting a bomb under it while Dr. Venus and four henchmen stand around. There’s a fight, after which Nacht sends Dr. Venus away and then sends the bomb after her. A while later, they hear reports of a bomb going off in a vacant lot, and a rather singed figure flying away.Silent Nacht: Chapter 3 Later that evening, the California Crusaders and a District Attorney surveil Lycathrax place when Dr. Macabre’s horde attacks it. The CC moves in, giving Kate instructions to zip in and acquire the Mirror of Tanith. There is a major brawl that demonstrated conclusively that nobody actually knew what they were doing. Kate eventually substitutes a fake mirror for the real one, and attempts to vanish down the lanes of darkness when she’s intercepted by someone who uses Sacred Moly to disable her and steal the mirror. After some back-and-forth, Kate and Sunburst head home. They’re woken up in the middle of the night by the piano playing. The player is Mr. Magic, who was hoping to get the Crusaders looking for his son, Artie, who had been taken by Dr. Macabre. After a bit of back and forth, he tells them that the person they want is one Yavros Hravac.Silent Nacht: Chapter 4 See also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline